


Gold and Silver

by SkipperMcBites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperMcBites/pseuds/SkipperMcBites
Summary: Hermione's been avoiding the rest of the magical world to spend time with the Black Sisters and certain Aurors are not impressed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 114





	1. Golden Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Ded, you're Andi's biggest fan. Enjoy.

Hermione knew this wasn’t going to end well. She’d been in hiding from the ministry for quite a while now, what with having shacked up with the Black sisters and all. Kind of came with the territory. She wasn’t actually wanted or even a criminal. But when a prominent member of the Golden Trio decides to quit her job in a high powered ministry position, move in with the most prominent pureblood family in high society, and openly cavort with all three sisters of said family, people in charge seem to want to ask a lot of questions.

Unfortunately for those nosy, good for nothing paper pushers, it is none of their business what Hermione chooses to do with her life. If she wants to live the life of leisure being doted upon, in so many ways mind you, by the sisters of house Black, then who are the ministry to try to question her? Not to say that they hadn’t tried, of course. They had sent owls, scores and scores of them, with missives and directives and even flimsy attempts at charging her with contempt if she didn’t arrive on ministry grounds to present her reasoning for quitting so abruptly. 

All of them had been sent back with certified missives of her own stating in no uncertain terms that the House of Black would ensure that no legal charges were brought against her, each one citing extensive amount of law work showing how illegal the actions of the ministry were and a list of no less than 8 lawyers that the House kept on retainer just for such instances. And so the ministry had gotten crafty. They were convinced that Hermione was being held against her will, that she’d been given amortentia perhaps, or even that she was dead. All bollocks in her opinion. 

What person wouldn’t say yes to the Black sisters? An idiot, that’s who. So maybe Bellatrix had played up the torture during the hunt for the Horcruxes. But how else was she supposed to sell being fully committed to the Dark Lord if she didn’t make it seem like she was torturing the only ‘mudblood’ in the group. Not to mention, it’s not like Harry or Ron were even in on the double agent thing. Dumbledore and McGonagall had only trusted her, and for good reason. Even still Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were convinced that Bellatrix and Narcissa were never really on their side, just opportunistic snakes out to land on their feet. It’s part of why now that the ministry had taken more circuitous routes of contacting her, she was sitting her under the desk in the library, listening as Andi told her two best friends and their squadron of aurors that Hermione was in the French countryside with Narcissa, wine tasting and choosing a vintage for the upcoming weddings. 

The good thing about magic, at least for Hermione in this situation, was that being under the desk wasn’t really a cramped situation thanks to undetectable extension charms. The minute the wards had gone off alerting them to their unwanted guests, Hermione had crawled under the desk, casting the same protection charms she’d used and gotten so very good at during their run from Voldemort. The irony that she was using them to hide from Harry and Ron now was not lost on her. Oh, how times have changed. 

She’d added a charm to cushion the ground as well as a charm to extend the underside of the desk without making the outside look any bigger than it normally did. It was the same charm work used to create wizarding tents. Most witches and wizards never bothered with learning such charms, relying on buying enchanted items instead just for the added safety, but for Hermione, she preferred knowing she could do it herself over having to rely on financial resources. Which is why she was able to cast all the spells she needed from right where she was, with none of their pesky visitors being any the wiser. 

Andromeda on the other hand was well aware of all the spellwork she was doing under the desk. Particularly since her legs were situated under what was turning into a very roomy area for Hermione to lounge in while she left Andi to deal with their guests. She felt bad for making Andi handle it, but honestly, after the eighth visit from her ‘friends’ in the auror corps, Hermione didn’t have the heart to tell them nicely that she was perfectly fine and they didn’t have to worry. At this point, she was ready to just drape herself across all three sisters’ laps and glare at the boys until they grew so uncomfortable they left. Either that or explicitly detail the bedroom activities until Ronald’s face progressed to the same shade as his hair. 

So perhaps it was best to leave the pleasantries to Andi. She was after all the most easy to deal with sister for the boys. They didn’t completely distrust her. She was Tonks’ mum to them, and somehow that transferred in their minds as meaning harmless and completely on the side of good. Wow, were they dense. 

Growing bored at the line of questioning happening above her, Hermione began to remove the house shoes of the witch seated in front of her. Perhaps a nice massage might help keep Andi from losing her own mind on the idiots she was dealing with. Working her hands into elegant foot in front of her, Hermione set to work. Andi, unlike her sister Narcissa, hadn’t always lived the life of a leisurely pureblood. Sure, she’d grown up in it, but after running off with Ted, she’d had to learn the hard way that not everyone was as well off as the Black family. Her feet were evident of that, showing the abuse they had taken as she’d worked long hours at St. Mungos. She’d spent far too long standing and not enough time relaxing as she ought to have. Her feet were rougher that Cissa’s, calloused and hardened from the work she had put in and a life well lived. 

Moving forward, Hermione pressed a kiss to the foot she had just finished with before picking up the other one and giving it the same treatment she had given the other one. She could tell by her tone of voice that Andi had relaxed some, though none of the idiots were any the wiser. A true Slytherin through and through, she gave no indication that she was being pampered while chewing out the young aurors. Smirking mischievously, Hermione couldn’t help herself as she moved her hand further up Andi’s calves, massaging as she went. 

The idea of trying to break the normally unflappable Slytherin in front of her was far too tempting. Bella would be positively cackling with mirth if she knew just what her good little lion was about to do. She shifted forward onto her knees, and performed a quick divesto on the skirts that Andi wore under her robe. The robe was parted, but luck would have it that she had chosen to wear one of the skirt and blouse combos Narcissa had been pushing on her lately, making it all too easy for Hermione to magically remove the lower half of her clothing while leaving the aurors present none the wiser. 

A break in the conversation was all that it took for Hermione to know that Andi had been taken aback at her bold actions. No one else noticed the slight stutter the older witch gave as she detailed the importance of the wine Hermione was supposedly off choosing. Andi’s legs snapped shut, her sex hidden, but her hand snuck beneath the desk to grasp at Hermione’s hair, pulling her head nearer so that her face rested against a very shapely thigh so that Andi could run her fingers through the messy mane of curls. So, Hermione thought, a challenge then. She smiled and set to work.

Turning her face slightly, she kissed the top of the thigh she rested against, her hands sneaking back up to rub circles into the calves her lower half rested against. She massaged upwards, her hands slowly prying apart the legs she rested against as she began to smell the arousal of the older woman. Spurred on by desire, she continued pressed forward with her hands, working out the stress in the muscles she encountered and kissing further up and inside Andromeda’s slowly parting thighs. As she finally felt Andi’s muscles completely relax, she pushed her legs fully apart, pulling the older woman forward in the chair to gain better access to her prize. 

And oh, what a prize indeed. Glistening flesh displayed so tantalizingly in front of her, evidence of her efforts so close to her face. Who said she couldn’t have her cake and eat it, too? Leaning forward, Hermione gave an experimental swipe of her tongue, listening into the conversation to see if Andi would react. A devious grin stretched across her face as she heard the pitch in her witch’s voice go slightly higher than normal. She leaned forward again, this time nuzzling the tender spot right in the corner of Andi’s thigh, that tender spot that always seemed to go straight to her core. 

The hand in her hair clenched, pulling her back to in front of Andi’s sex, and showing her just how affected her witch had become. Allowing Andi to guide her back to where she wanted her, Hermione set to work. She was nothing if not dedicated to doing her best when set a task, something Andromeda knew all too well. She pressed forward, burying her tongue inside Andi, driving it as deep as possible, before slowly moving it in circles, pressed up against the walls nuzzling her face forward. She could feel Andi attempt to restrain her hips from bucking, and brought her wand hand up, immobilising Andi from the waist down. It would do neither of them any good to be caught out at this point. 

Pressing forward, Hermione went back to work, coaxing Andi further up toward orgasm. She brought her hand forward, snaking it between them, and ran a finger through the soaked folds of her quivering lover. Wrapping her lips around Andi’s clitoris, she pushed two fingers forward into tight, clenching heat. Knowing her witch wouldn’t be able to physically give them away under the magical restraints, Hermione pumped hard and fast, alternating between short licks, gentle nips, and tight sucking against Andi’s clit as she listened to the older witch insist that the aurors leave the manor. She was gracious enough to call a house elf to show them out, having claimed to have far too much work to catch up on to show them out herself. It was as the door to the library was shutting that Andi finally reached her peak, a deep, throaty moan bursting forth as she used both hands to pull Hermione closer toward her as she rode out her high. 

Hermione cancelled the spells holding Andromeda down and hiding her location, but left the extension and cushioning charms active as she pulled Andi down under the desk with her. 

“You’re excellent with that silver tongue of yours, you sneaky liar,” she said, a shit eating grin plastered across her still wet face as she looked into the honey eyes of her disheveled lover. 

Andi quirked a brow and smirked, before replying, “Says the girl with the golden tongue. But don’t worry, That little stunt might earn you points with Bella, but with me, I don’t think my good girl should be demonstrating just what that golden tongue can do when we have guests.”

Nerves tingling in anticipation, Hermione could feel herself clench at the sultry tones of Andromeda’s voice as she stalked forward toward her. 

Oh, she was in for it now. 

She couldn’t be more pleased.


	2. SIlver Edged Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout is fair game....but who plays fair?

Nerves alive with anticipation, Hermione began to crawl backwards as she maintained eye contact with Andromeda, who stalked forward toward her with the grace of a jungle cat and just as much predatory intent. That was part of the fun with riling Andi up, as far as Hermione was concerned. She loved to act out just a little so Andi would remind her of her place. She licked her lips as she felt her back make contact with the edge of the desk. There was no where else to go. 

“Tell me, kitten, do good girls make their lady cum in front of company?”

Andi arched a sculpted brow as she asked the question, finally getting close enough to hover over Hermione, those predatory eyes gleaming in the low light filtering in from the library. Hermione shook her head no, caught in the stare and cautious to speak and break the moment.

“And tell me, do good girls think it’s fair to make their lady have to restrain herself during an orgasm?”

Hermione bit her lip, shaking her head in the negative again, eager for what was to come.

“So then, kitten, I think maybe you need to be reminded of who you belong to. Do you think you can try to be my good girl?”

Gulping in anticipation, Hermione finally nodded in the affirmative. 

“Hermione, baby. Good girls use their words. Tell me.”

Wetting her lips, Hermione finally spoke up.

“Please make me your good girl again, Andi. I need you to remind me who’s good girl I am.”

A devious smirk split across that elegant face as she leaned in to nip at Hermione’s lips. 

“That’s right, baby girl,” she said against Hermione’s mouth, deepening the kiss as she pulled Hermione away from the edge of the desk some, laying her down on the magically cushioned ground before husking deeply into Hermione’s ear.

“But I think part of your penance should be having to go through the same ordeal you put me through. Don’t you think that’s fair, baby?”

Andromeda gestured ties into place wordless and wandlessly, leaning back to look at her prize. Hermione gently strained against her bonds, chest rising as she felt her panties begin to stick to her. Andi began to drag her tongue against her jaw causing the nerves on the back of Hermione’s neck to spark to life, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensual build up. 

“Ah, but I think a good girl should do this without clothes on, so that she can further please her lady. What do you think, Hermione? Should my good girl be naked for me?” 

Hermione began to nod her head yes before Andromeda brought her hand forward lightening fast to fasten on Hermione’s jaw and brought her face around to meet her eyes as she held her steady, nose to nose.

“That talented little mouth of yours has gotten you into enough trouble today, so I suggest you use it to answer me when I ask you a question. Should my good girl be naked for me?”

Exhaling a quick puff of air as she felt herself clench on nothing, desperate to rub her thighs together for some relief, Hermione found her voice to reply.

“Yes, ma’am. Please, can I be naked for you?”

Letting go of Hermione’s jaw, Andi chuckled as she vanished Hermione’s robes, leaving her in just the tiny black sliver of panties. Andi breathed out a moan as the scent of her lover wafted toward her now that the barrier of clothing was removed. 

“All you had to do was ask nicely, baby.” 

She smiled lovingly down at her girl before beginning to trail her nails down Hermione’s torso. Hermione’s breathing had picked up as she felt the chills increase, arching her back to meet the ghostlike touches trailing down her body. 

“Please, Andi.”

Chuckling, Andi enveloped one nipple into her mouth, sucking hard on it as she pressed Hermione’s body back down onto the floor, holding her steady. Releasing the nipple with a faint pop, she pulled back to look into the needy face of the girl below her. 

“Please what, baby girl? Tell me what you need, Hermione.”

Letting out a little whine at the sultry tone of voice pouring from Andromeda, Hermione turned her face sideways, trying to push past the increasing arousal she felt. 

“Please touch me, Andi.”

Andi smiled down at her, running her hands up Hermione’s ribs before settling on her breasts, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over her aroused nipples. 

“I am touching you, baby.”

Again, Hermione let out a keening whine, almost laughing to release the emotions building inside her, begging to be released. 

“If my needy little girl tells me what she wants, I might be able to help her. Can you do that for me, Hermione? Can you tell me exactly what it is that you need from me?”

Rolling her head around to look at the witch above her, Hermione could feel a full body flush coming over her. Her panties were ruined from all the moisture that had collected. She was panting with need, desperate for Andi to stop teasing and just---

“Fuck me, Andi. Please, please, just fuck me. Show me how to be your good girl, pretty please.”

An ominous chuckle was all the warning Hermione got before slender fingers were pressing against her very much soaked and ruined panties. Andi let out a groan, dipping forward to nip at the nipple she hadn’t already given attention to. Hermione pressed up as far as her magical restraints would allow, trying to get as much pressure from the fingers pressing against her soaked core. 

“My baby girl is so desperate for it, aren’t you? Gods, Hermione. You’re panting against me, soaked down your thighs even, and I’ve barely touched you. Such a good girl for me,” Andi purred.

Hermione bit down on her lip, nodding her head forward and gulping in a breath of air before replying. 

“Yes, Andi. Yours. I’m your good girl. Please, Andi, I need you to make me your good girl again.”

Dragging the panties down Hermione’s legs, Andi took a moment to appreciate the treasure in front of her. Flushed red and dripping, Hermione was spread before her, all hers for the taking. And that was exactly what she intended to do. 

Rushing forward, Andi met Hermione for a bruising kiss. She bit her lover’s bottom lip as she pulled away, hands trailing up thighs as her lips trailed down the torso in front of her. Her girl had been so very good and had waited long enough. 

She kissed a path down between her breasts, dipping briefly into the belly button as she passed it, before placing gentle kisses and playful nips against Hermione’s pelvic bone. The needy whines coming from her little witch were intoxicating to Andromeda, all the motivation she needed to bring her tongue forward to dip between soaked folds. 

A keening whine, louder than before, released from Hermione as she was finally given what she so desperately needed. Andi spread her thighs further, burying her face between soft thighs, feasting on her witch. She used her hands to hold Hermione’s hips steady as she buried her tongue as deeply into the girl as possible. She nuzzled her nose against Hermione’s clit, feeling her attempt to buck up into the touch. She used one arm to brace Hermione’s hips and brought the other one down, running her fingers through the drenched sex of her little witch. A moan rumbled deep from within her chest, vibrations adding to Hermione’s pleasure. 

She trailed her fingers from clit to opening, pulling back and removing her tongue, despite the sob of displeasure her little witch let loose. Running her index finger in a circle around Hermione’s opening, she dipped the tip of her finger inside, feeling the liquid heat of her witch pulling her in. She used her tongue to play with Hermione’s clit, looking up into the face of her witch. Hermione was looking down at her through barely open eyes, mouth open and chest heaving for breath, practically vibrating with need. 

She maintained eye contact as she sucked Hermione’s clit into her mouth, pushing two fingers into her tightly clenching pussy. 

“Fuckkkkkk, Andi, yes!”

Picking up the pace, Andi fucked hard and fast into Hermione’s clenching heat, spreading that slick wetness around until she could easily add a third finger as she continued to suck at Hermione’s throbbing clit. She could sense that her little witch was close, and pulled her mouth away to ask a question.

“Who’s good girl are you, Hermione?”

Hermione cried out with the loss of attention to her clit, hips still struggling to buck against the hand that hadn’t lost it’s rhythm. 

“If you want to cum, you’ll answer me, little witch,” Andi growled out.

Eyes rolling up into her head, Hermione choked out a response. 

“Fuck, Andi. I’m yours. I’m your good girl. Please let me cum, Andi. I’m your good girl, always.”

Hearing what she needed, Andi went back to work, sucking Hermione’s clit back into her mouth, picking up the pace with her pumping fingers, and giving her little witch what she needed. 

After a few more moments of this, Hermione’s back arched, breaking out of the hold Andi held on her, as her orgasm crested over her like the waves of an ocean. She cried out incoherently, body wracked with shudders as Andi rode her down through the shocks. She continued pumping slowly, working her down through the orgasm, and moved up her body to release her little witch from the magical bonds holding her limbs in place. 

She finally removed her hand from Hermione, bringing it up to place the fingers against the lips of her little witch, who eagerly opened her mouth like the good girl she was. Hermione sucked on the fingers presented to her, running her tongue between the fingers to clean the taste of herself from them. Andi used her other hand to push the sweat soaked hair from around Hermione’s face behind her ears, before laying down next to her witch and gently moving her to rest inside her arms, kissing Hermione’s forehead. 

“You’re the best good girl, ‘Mione.”

Hermione turned toward Andi, snuggling against her and seeking comfort in the arms of her lover. She nuzzled into Andi’s neck letting out a content sigh as she pressed her lips into Andromeda’s neck. 

“Love you, Andi.”

“I love you, too, Kitten.”


End file.
